


Eye of the Hurricane | Levi Ackerman x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Control, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: A little pre-season 4 treat for the Levi lovers, Captain Levi releases some stress with you before the world falls apart. *I DO NOT OWN LEVI ACKERMAN OR ATTACK ON TITAN* Minors DNI.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Eye of the Hurricane | Levi Ackerman x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this out last minute as a little gift before the new season, so I apologize if it’s not as polished as some of my other writings. So, this clearly is supposed to take place RIGHT before the new season/ manga events of the new season. Because I can’t imagine how condoms could be made in the Walls and don’t feel like creating that, no condoms, even though I *am* very certain that Levi would really insist on them, hence the.. result that we get. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2u5uXqHih4rA1W6eYaOvSo

There was no plan in coming to this place, no specific reason why you let yourself wander out from the headquarters of Wall Rose to this patch of the woods, but something peaceful and welcoming seemed to beckon you through the ominous thicket of trees. The clearing ahead that you find yourself stumbling towards is illuminated with light. A calm before the storm, or just the eye of the constant hurricane. 

But grunting sounds of combat come into earshot, and when you walk through the treeline, you see Captain Levi Ackerman, shooting from branch to branch, strapped with ODM gear and blades drawn. His face is contorted, focused, fighting against an invisible enemy as he spars alone, training on his own.

When he catches sight of you, he barely slows his swing to the next tree, speaking over his shoulder just loud enough for you to hear. “You should be getting in as much training as you can.”

“I was just … just out clearing my head,” you say, adding a hasty, “Captain.”

“If you have time to clear your head, you have time to prepare for what’s to come.”

You rub your forehead, looking up into the shadows of the tree. Levi still isn’t facing you, adjusting something with his gear out of sight. “I – sir, yes, sir,” you say, about to turn and walk back through the forest, back to the brimming, nervous chaos of the corps, when Levi leaps from the tree with a dull thud, continuing his lecture with a rising tone that takes you aback when you hear the crackling coldness in it.

“What do your leaders and squadmates expect you to be doing right now, brat?”

“Well, I kinda – ”

“Do you think you’re special? Do you think that _you deserve_ to take a break right now, to leave your comrades hard at work,” – the words are spat from his mouth as he leans down to unstrap the ODM gear, eyes burning up into yours – “when the Regiment is _here_ , on the precipice of our greatest risk _ever_ taken?”

You find yourself taking a steps when he straightens up and begins to walk towards you. 

“Get back here before I snap your legs.”

Levi’s voice is so icy that you know he would follow through on the threat, and you force yourself to freeze.

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir,” you say. His disdain is infamous, but it’s never been so directly turned onto you. You meet his eyes with gritted teeth, trying to hide your growing shame and humiliation. It hurts, as silly as it may be to admit even to yourself, but knowing that you yourself have disappointed Levi, that you’ve now debased yourself in his eyes makes your heart sink. He must have no respect for you now. 

You take a deep breath. Levi hasn’t responded, his eyes still boring into yours. “Sir, I’m very sorry,” you repeat. “Please, I’ll accept any punishment you wish to give me.”

“Any punishment?” he scoffs.

You swallow, unsure what to expect, but Levi takes a step closer to you.

“Say that again,” he says, his voice suddenly low, and you feel your knees go weak and something strange stir in the base of your stomach. He’s so close to you now that you can see the pulse in the hollow of his throat with every sharp breath in through his nostrils. Something sparks in his stony eyes. 

You hesitate. You’ve never been so close to him. Never alone.

“What’s the matter? You look awfully afraid.”

“No, no, sir,” you stammer, averting your eyes suddenly.

“Don’t you dare look away!” Levi snarls, and his hand suddenly snaps out to grasp your chin. He catches you in a strong hold that forces your eyes back to him. Your lips part in a soft gasp, lost again in his dangerous steel eyes that flash like lightning into yours. 

“Take responsibility for yourself,” he continues. His thumbnail begins to dig into your chin as his finger below your jaw curls into a tighter hold. “You left training, you admitted you deserve punishment, so don’t cower now. I can’t take a soldier like this into battle, especially if I can’t trust you at the home base. You need discipline.”

You exhale with a shudder through your mouth, so acutely aware of his touch. That heat within your stomach begins to burn. “Sir, I -”

“Just shut it,” Levi says, and suddenly you know that his body is pressed fully against you only when you find your hips grinding to meet his. His grip tightens and then his lips are pressed against yours, your mind fully mush. His tongue slips easily between your open lips, twisting hotly with yours when you meet him. Your hands rise, hesitant and almost fluttering, unsure where to go – but Levi’s kiss is overpowering your senses as his mouth moves faster and faster.

He shifts his grip first, letting go of your face and suddenly moving up to grab your hair forcefully, hungrily, the other coming to the small of your back to pull you closer to him. Your hands clap down in response, gripping his forearms and feeling his wiry muscles through the fabric of his jacket. Levi’s lips move too, a trail down to your neck, and your next breath comes a vocal whine when he latches onto the sensitive skin. His hands wind into your hair so tightly it almost hurts, as if he could rip it from the roots any moment. 

“ _Ah!_ ”

“I said, shut up,” Levi growls. “Otherwise I’ll merely _punish_ you, if that’s what you prefer.”

“N-no-” you moan, eyes sightlessly unable to focus on the circle of trees and blinding blue sky above you as he moves down to your collarbone, letting go of your waist to tug your brown jacket and white button-down to the side.

“Then speak when spoken to.”

He’s guiding you down as your knees buckle in response to his motions. He bites right below your shoulder and you feel the two of you reach the grassy ground of the clearing. You fumble up to his green cloak, freeing it from his shoulders as his tongue drags over your skin and mouth closes in short, harsh sucks. The heat in your stomach is burning hot through you now, and you feel yourself grow wet. 

You lean forward to straddle his legs, and he responds, raising a knee between your kneeling thighs, grinding slowly back and forth below your crotch. You whimper despite yourself, squeezing your thighs to bring him closer to you, your own hips beginning to move back and over him. 

Levi raises his head from your aching chest and unknots his hand from your hair to come to your jacket and shirt, unbuttoning your layers swiftly. You catch your breath with loud pants, and when he catches your eyes after helping you shrug the clothes off, he kisses you again. It’s immediately deep and passionate, and when he sucks on your tongue you lose your core strength and almost collapse onto his lap. 

You’re grinding faster over his leg, and when he pulls his head back and lets go of you to throw his own jacket off, a thin string of saliva connects you together from your drooling mouth. Levi breaks it and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Somebody’s eager,” he says, voice a lazy drawl as he unties his cravat and moves for his own shirt buttons. You shiver, suddenly cold and half-naked behind except for your bra and trousers. You throb, untouched, but his voice makes your aching, needy pussy throb as you continue moving over his leg. “Glutton for punishment, hmm?”

You let out a shuddering breath, unable to give an answer, but your body squirms. 

“That was a question for you,” Levi says, his eyes flashing iron again as he throws his own shirt off. Your eyes travel over him, down his muscles sharp under the sunlight to the bulge of his cock hard in his trousers, back up to his face, angular and flushed. And you see it, so clearly, what’s in his eyes – desire. 

He wants it as much as you do, maybe even more, and yet he’s _so stubborn._

“Please… yes please, I’m… I need it,” you say, your voice rising in a whine. “Captain – please – please -”

The faintest smirk darts across his face, claiming triumph, and his hands lock around your waist and ride up your ribcage. His fingers dance over your skin as they come to your chest to grope at you, squeezing your nipples first lightly and then sharply, and you arch your back and cry out in response. 

“ _Please!_ ”

You’re rutting over his leg for dear life, breathing already laboured and uneven as his hands move rougher and rougher. Your whole body is hot from his touches, the heat at the base of your stomach beginning to coil and burn. 

“Begging…I just asked for a simple answer. You're getting desperate, aren't you." 

He suddenly pulls his knee back and leans back on his heels as he lets go of you. You tremble, unsupported, and your muscles give way just in time for you to plant your hands in the ground before you fall to the dirt ground.. You’re so acutely aware of the matted grass below your calves and knees digging into you. 

Levi looks at you, holding yourself up in a strange W shape, and points with his chin towards his abandoned cloak. “Spread it out.”

You grab it and position it between the two of you, a wrinkled blanket before you hear Levi click his tongue in disapproval, and you smooth it out properly, hiding your face in mild embarrassment and fingers still shaking with adrenaline. 

With your head still bowed and hands outstretched at the hem of the cloak, you’re about to sit up when you feel Levi’s hand knot into the back of your hair again, pulling you forward. Your eyes strain upward, and you can see his other hand slip down the fastening of his trousers. 

“Suck it.”

You open your mouth with a moan, and when he rocks his hips forward, roughly pulling his trousers down his thighs, you take his cock in your mouth. Kneeling on your hands and knees, all you can do is move your mouth up and down the length of his shaft, slowly taking more and more with each bob of your head. His cock is thick in your mouth, tasting almost like a ripened plum. It makes your mouth water. He hits the back of your throat, and you pull all the way off him to let your tongue take over with long fat licks running along him. You almost hit the ground with your chest as his grip on your hair pushes you lower, bra rubbing uncomfortably with your motions. You come back up to his head and let your tongue twirl around his sensitive head, lightly digging right into the tip before opening your mouth again to continue moving up and down, increasing your pace. 

When Levi lets out a loud, shuddering groan that seems to escape from deep within him, you hollow your cheeks and suck, feeling your chest tighten with the effort.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

His hand on your hair tightens, keeping you in position before sharply pulling back and then relaxing, letting you come off him. You let his cock fall from your mouth as you sit back up. 

Levi looks wild, his eyes blazing as bright as you’ve seen in battle, something almost terrifying here in this peaceful forest clearing with no Titans around for miles. It makes you pause instinctively, waiting for your next orders.

“Captain…” you whisper.

“On your back,” he says roughly, and you rock back onto your ankles to settle back onto the cloak and reach for your trousers, thick and heavy from the pressure coming from inside you. Levi moves fast, though, and he’s wrestling his own trousers off and kneeling over you before you had time to unbutton.

He barely meets your eyes before leaning in for another kiss, his hair tickling against your skin and then jaw as he moves down along your neck again, sucking with a fresh ferocity right below your collarbone, right where the collar of your uniform will rise and cover it tomorrow when the bruises bloom. You lean your head back, feeling the dirt and grass rustle beneath his cloak, gasping into the silent, clear sky before jerking forward in response to his roaming mouth. He adjusts himself when he reaches your bra, and you lift your shoulders to help him fumble for the clasp, throwing it away from you and settling back into the caging crouch to focus on your free chest. His shoulders square below his bowed head and you gasp when he pinches your nipples again before dropping his lip as well, first one nipple with lightly biting teeth and then the other. The muscles in his back flex as he moves, and he seems to tremble when he exhales over your chest. 

He moves still down, and it feels cold and exposed in the open air where his wet kisses trail to the waistband of your pants. He fumbles at the buttons and pulls them off, raising your ankles and guiding your knees to either side of him as he sits up to throw them aside. 

The sun shines behind him and you can barely see the details of his powerful frame as he leans over you, hair shaggy and falling into his face. He doesn’t move for a moment, just rests his hands on your knees and catches his breath as you stare blindly up, searching to meet his eyes. 

You sit up to grab him, to bring him back to you, but his hand shoots out in response and he leans over you, coming clearly into your vision. He seizes your throat and you force out a cough in response, the breath literally snatched from you.

A cloud has passed over the sun, and you see him again, his eyes fixed on yours and shining with lust. 

“Don’t move, brat. This is still your punishment.”

His voice is a snarl, and you feel your heart race dully, echoing in your ears and thudding down your body. You try to tilt your chin up and fight his grip like a good soldier, but he forces you to surrender when he leans in even further. You can feel your hips strain as his weight comes fully between your legs. It almost hurts, and you gasp for air, giving up and closing your eyes to nod as best as you can.

Levi accepts it, letting you go and leaning back again, his hands trailing down to grip your thighs now. You exhale heavily, trying to control your breathing as you feel the blood flow through you again, the throbbing below your stomach to your pussy beginning to beat even harder as your anticipation grows rapidly with him between your legs. 

“Look at you, soaking wet. I haven’t even touched you properly yet,” Levi says. You can’t tell what his tone is, but you let out a light moan and shudder when his finger comes to your slit. He teases gently, moving up and down, and you bite your lower lip to keep your words from spilling. You don’t want to encourage him, to give him the fodder to keep teasing you, to keep punishing you. But you know it, you know how wet you are, how desperately your body needs him.

He clicks his tongue and makes a sound almost like a short laugh. “Your cunt is filthy, begging for me. I want to hear you beg again.” 

“Captain…”

His finger glides up and down, and you feel your hips writhe. His eyes burn with lust. “Levi. That’s the name I’ll be having you scream. I want to hear it.” 

You moan, your entire body burning, but Levi’s waiting for a response with a smirk growing across his mouth again. 

“Say it,” he orders.

You feel yourself twitch at his words, your pussy pulsing and body writing erratically. You’re already a mess, and you force yourself to obey, unable to put up with anything worse. The two of you know who’s in charge, as always. 

“Please, Levi, please…”

He scoffs. “Please, what?” he asks, his finger beginning to move faster and faster over your folds but not entering you.

“ _Please_ , I need you, Levi please.”

Levi makes a pensive humming sound, his finger moving down to your entrance and now just _barely_ grazing through you, and you moan and wiggle your hips. “You need me? You do, you do need me. As your _commander_ yes, you need me, you need to respect me and your leaders.” Levi begins to lower himself, his eyes not leaving yours. “What do you need right now?”

“I need you to touch me, Levi, please _fuck me_.”

“Hmm... eventually,” he says, his voice thick as he comes towards your dripping entrance. His breath is hot against your sensitive, waiting skin. Your eyes widen and you almost try to sit up again, but he must accept your pleading because without any further words, he drags his tongue over your folds and down into you. He shifts as his arms hook around your thighs to grab you and rock you upward into him. 

You can’t stifle the cry that comes from you even when you clap both hands over your mouth. You arch your back and collapse onto the cloak, writhing with pleasure and the pain of hitting the hard ground. Levi’s tongue slides in and around you messily in soft lazy motions, and you just keep whimpering. His fingers tighten at your thighs as he forces your trembling legs to stay apart.

“ _Levi!_ ”

Levi’s tongue comes up to your clit and you cry his name again when he begins flickering and licking there. His mouth closes over you, sucking and kissing at your clit, and you moan at the touch, reaching down to grab his hair. Your fingers curl over his short locks, understanding his own earlier urgency as you pull him into you.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cry out, gasping for breath and lost in pleasure. It comes in hot waves from your core, brought out of you by Levi’s persistent motions. You begin rocking your hips clumsily up from the ground, and he begins to slow his movements in response, tortuously pulling you out of the rhythm. 

“Good,” he says, huskily. “I want you to scream for me.”

Levi sits up, letting go of your legs, and when you look down your thighs are streaked red and white from the strength of his grip. He leans forward to crouch over you again, one knee still between your legs, and one hand coming down to your pussy wet with your own arousal and his mouth. His finger comes back to your entrance and you moan as he enters with a curling motion, letting your eyes roll closed.

“No, keep your eyes open,” Levi says, another command. You feel him pull out of you, and you open your eyes to see his own. His mouth is slightly parted, face flushed, breath coming trembling out of him as he moves his hand to his cock, covering himself with your slick. You moan, and he grits his teeth.

You’ve never seen him like this before, nothing like it, and you reach up to loop your arm around the back of his neck before you realize you’ve done it. He doesn’t reject it, leaning in and kissing you passionately, mouths meeting so hard it almost feels like another bruise. You can taste yourself on his lip as his tongue curls over yours.

“You want this?” Levi breathes into your mouth as he presses his cock slowly against you, teasingly rubbing against the top of your pussy as he leans away from you to guide himself in with his hand. “Tell me.”

You whimper, desperate to give him an acceptable answer.

“Please, Captain, please, I know I don’t deserve it but I need it, I need you to fuck me,” you say hoarsely, trying to keep your voice from becoming shrill. It’s hard, because you shiver and lose the last half of your sentence in a slurred sound as he presses just the tip of his cock into you. You try to thrust your hips up to meet him, but he doesn’t move, eyes flashing down at you, breathing ragged and body trembling. He’s stubbornly fighting it too, but he’s strong enough to play by his own rules.

“What did I say?” he asks.

“ _Fuck_ \- please - ”

He pulls slowly almost out before entering again, just a little deeper, and you cry out sharply.

“Ca- _Levi_ , Levi, please, fuck me, I need _you_!”

“Good,” he says, the word slipping into a groan, and you let out a strangled gasp as he slams his body into yours. Your head shoots backwards and eyes squeeze shut in elation, and you feel yourself tighten over his cock. 

“ _Yes!_ ”

Levi lets out a growl that could be a curse, your name, or just something vocal as he begins to thrust immediately harder and faster. His cock pounds hard into your powerless body, pushing so deep that it feels like he’s reaching right to your core. 

“Yes – it’s – so – good!” you babble, clapping your hands over your mouth again and eyes rolling back as the pressure of Levi in you and over you begins to turn your body completely to rubber. 

“So – tight,” Levi moans in a strained voice. When you meet his eyes again, they’re feral, and his thrusts pull out sharply before slamming back into you. 

“ _More – more, Levi!_ ”

He groans, the sounds melting into your own, and his rhythm falters at your request. He grabs your left leg and hooks it over his shoulder, fingers digging into his calf and holding you in place. The angle forces himself deeper into you, and your sounds become gurgled. 

It’s so good, it’s so good.

“ _Yes – Levi – keep – going!_ ”

His lips turn to a smile, and he leans forward, his left hand shooting forward to grab your throat again. It’s so much pressure now that your eyes feel like they’re bulging, the weight of his body taking everything from you as he fucks you harder and harder. You grab at his wrist, not trying to pull him off, just anchoring yourself as you dig your nails into his forearm. The moans slipping from your throat are strangled and half-sounds as he pounds into you. 

Levi’s thrusts become deeper, withdrawing and coming back with an unyielding pace. Your eyes droop closed as the pleasure and pain washes incomprehensibly through you. The fire burning in your core is roaring with reckless abandon. You try to cry out again, and roll your eyes open again. He’s staring at you, trained to your face, studying your every movement. He’s drinking in every moan, twitch, sharp shallow breath, and a determined smirk is growing on his face.

He’s giving his all, relentless with his cock, and it’s starting to get too much. Your vision begins to grow dull, little pinpricks of black dusting across the edges of Levi’s face over you. You stare into his hazed eyes and squeeze his forearm desperately before letting go.

“Please,” you force out.

Levi blinks, moves without a word, releasing your throat and planting his forearm into the ground by your head. He leans in, trapping your leg between your chests and pulling at the muscle. You gasp loudly, panting, struggling to fill your lungs as the blood pours through you, thudding even hotter and heavier than before as you blink and drag yourself back to focus. When you force yourself to meet his face again, it’s Levi squeezing his eyes shut, panting heavily as black hair falls into his forehead beading with sweat. 

When he opens his eyes, he leans in for a kiss again. It’s unfaltering, but briefer than before, and he dips his head down for another and another. You moan into his mouth, and he bites your lower lip in response. 

“Aaah -” you whimper, and you feel the tight coil below your stomach begin to loosen as your body begins to cramp erratically. You feel yourself tighten over Levi’s cock, and you moan his name again. “Levi, Levi, I’m – I’m going to come.”

“I’m close,” he forces out gruffly, and slams into you. He’s unraveling, becoming something completely undone as his pace picks up. You feel your body stiffen, your inner muscles tighten. You whine, almost screaming. 

And then you scream when that coil inside you snaps, screaming his name when your peak hits and your orgasm crests. He groans, and keeps thrusting as you feel yourself clench over his cock in fast spasms. A moment later, Levi follows, hot inside you and crying your own name out as he twitches, straining his body in a cage over you and pushing your orgasm out longer. It feels insane, something roaring through you so heavily that you’re frozen, and the brilliant blue sky seems to go dark above you as your orgasm ripples through you. 

Levi goes lax, panting above you for a moment. You feel his cock begin to soften as your heartbeat thuds in your ears, the after throes of ecstasy dancing through you. When he pulls out of you, he collapses by your side. You stretch your legs out, feeling the flow of blood return to your cramped muscles. 

Neither of you say anything for a moment. You force your lazy eyes open to stare at the sky, shockingly blue, only a few clouds floating in and out of the circular frame of trees.

Levi speaks first, and when he does, it’s after a long sigh and he’s taken on his usual monotone voice again. It’s like a stranger suddenly next to you again, and you shudder, missing what he said.

“Sorry, what?” you ask, still watching the clouds, refusing to look at him and break the spell.

“I said, I’ll think of an excuse for you to miss the rest of today’s training. Maybe put you on laundry duty.”

Practical, strategic, Captain Levi.

“Yes, sir,” you say. “I’ll – I’ll clean all this.” You tilt your head down to your flushed and streaked body, wondering for a moment if all the bruises and marks will be covered by the uniform. You’ll have to think of something, if not.

“Good,” Levi says, and you finally let your head turn to look at him. 

He’s lying on his back, arms over his eyes, hiding as well. You watch him for a moment, chest rising and falling heavily even as his breathing returns to normal. 

You don’t say anything, just let him rest, and let your eyes come back to the sky. The blue is as clear as limitless water, the sunlight is gleaming gold, the trees dance lightly in the wind, and you understand why in these desperate times of death and uncertain futures, Levi chose to train here. Just for now, just right now, everything is so peaceful right here in the eye of the hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like I said, this is very rough and I just wanted to post it before the new season, so in coming days I may clean this up and edit it. Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
